The Meme is Coming, The Meme is Coming!
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: This is just a little fun I had with a meme I found. Anyone is welcome to use it, but the three tagged at the bottom HAVE to do it! Enjoy!


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?  
**Ahh, well...I'm Kitty and I like cookies! ;D

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?  
**...if i had to guess, i'd say the ending of XS. i mean seriously? way to leave us in suspence like that Christy Hui! i just wanted to continue the storyline, and thus the author in me was born!

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?  
**Xiaolin Showdown, although I really do want to write in other fandoms...

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings / characters? Or are you a fandom whore?  
**Well, considering that my last 18 stories/oneshots were pretty much RaiKim...I think you can guess the answer :P

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?  
**Uhhhmmm, Xiaolin Academy has the most faves, EVEN THOUGH I ONLY GET LIKE 5 REVIEWS A CHAPTER! Hint: if u guys want me to update faster, reviews really help ;)

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written you're most proud of?  
**I don't really like to pick favorites, but I would have to say My Beautiful, just cause I really love how my writing style is way different in that twoshot.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?  
**Writing is usually easy for me...at least until WRITERS BLOCK hits. (cue dramatic music) Once WRITERS BLOCK hits, you won't hear from me for months...WRITERS BLOCK is pure eeeviiillll

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.  
**Of course this is gonna be RaiKim...

Kimiko ran to catch up to Rai, the wind blowing her hair back. She managed to grab his hand as he grinned playfully before sweeping her up in his arms. She shrieked and swatted his chest. Kimiko kept telling him to put her down, but secretly she hoped he would never let her go.

**9. Are there any fanfictions trends / clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?  
**Uhhhmmm, not really... :/

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends / clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?  
**Dude, see above lol.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like / participate in it?  
**Xiaolin Showdown. And yes, i still write in this fandom :)

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings / characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.  
**I mostly (okay, always) write RaiKim. I don't really know, I just can't see either Rai or Kim ending up with other people. Plus all of the cute little hints of RaiKim throughout the cartoon (squee)

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?  
**Hmmm, not really sure. I use dialogue ALOT. I really need to improve on my descriptions, etc.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfic? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?  
**Of course I read other ppl's fanfic! I don't really troll around in the XS section as much as before. Now, its mostly Bleach and Artemis Fowl and YuGiOh.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.  
**Haha, i would really love to do a Dark!RaiKim oneshot or story, but I'm so afraid cause its nothing like i usually write (sweatdrop)

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded _bloated ego_?  
**Sweetheart, in my many years of writing on this site, i have only gotten two flames, i think, and really that wasn't criticism, that was just people being stupid. I can take criticism, as long as the reviewer actually has to say something that will help improve my writing.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?  
**Well it really helps when I suddenly get hit with insipration and there is pen and paper/a laptop nearby ;)

**18. What inspires you?  
**Music, events in my life, fanart, etc.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?  
**I'm just really happy that I stumbled onto this site one day because my writing skills have improved greatly since day one, and I've managed to make a few friends along the way :D

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.  
**Hahaha, the dreaded tagging! DUN DUN DUN! Alrighty I chooooose...xxFireWarriorxx, Luiz4200, and Firegirl 156. Why, you ask? Because, my dears, you three have constantly been there reviewing my chapters every time, and for that I am eternally grateful (bows)


End file.
